


The Dance of the Waddles

by clubpenguinxxx



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: M/M, Read, crackfic, don't, every day we stray further from god's light, this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubpenguinxxx/pseuds/clubpenguinxxx
Summary: As Captain of The Migrator, Rockhopper is almost always on the high seas, searching for adventure and wonderment across the globe. However, such a position is one of lonesomeness and solidarity. He lusts for adventures but also yearns for a sense of companionship beyond that of owning his dearest pet duffle, Yarr. After returning from a long and gruesome journey, Rockhopper settles at Club Penguin for a bit to recollect his mind and body. However, he finds himself in quite the conundrum when he realizes he is in the EPF agency. And, of all things, Gary is alone, working on his latest invention, dreaming of companionship, just like Rockhopper...





	1. The Migrator Docks

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty bad and I regret writing this in absolutely every way but I guess what's done is done so enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rockhopper was feeling peculiar, but never like this.
> 
> Never like this.

"And as Club Penguin comes into vision, I declare this adventure another success!" Rockhopper exclaimed, saying the same phrase as he always does when he has finished one of his expeditions.

"Another success indeed, but I still feel empty, like I'm missing a part of myself. I've lost my sense of wholeness and contentment..." Rockhopper began to trail off into a tearful mumble of his sorrows. Yarr could do nothing but give him a questioning yet empathetic gaze. This is simply because Yarr doesn't feel like Rockhopper does; Yarr lacks the drive for romanticism and eroticism that Rockhopper overflows with. On the surface, most would think Rockhopper just wants more friends or maybe someone who could be a bit more than that, but none would go on to think of what was really going on.

Rockhopper wanted dick. It couldn't be any simpler or more complex than that, he simply wanted the warmth of another male penguin inside him. He wanted the sweet feeling of being a toy to another penguin.

But he didn't know this as it was. Rockhopper had never thought that he was gay, because after all, he displayed such a masculine physique and attitude that he thought was beyond any possibility of him being gay. Rockhopper was gay, though, and as he started to think in an introspective manner further and further into his feelings of desire, he started to be at an acceptance with what he felt.

"I feel empty because I desire another man. My ignored sexual feelings have built up into a mountain of deep, homoerotic lust. To go on further, to remain apathetic to these desires, to live life without knowing what gay sex is like… I just couldn’t do it.” Rockhopper had come to terms with what he desired, what he lusted for, what he wanted. However, he was in such an overpowering state of passion that sex was more of a need than a want.

All this thought of sexuality and what Rockhopper craved so dearly started to get him a little worked up. Yet, he didn’t stop at that point. He started to fantasize about how he wanted everything to go, how romantic and perfect it would all be. How steamy and erotic his experience would be, how sexual and amazing, how wondrous and spontaneous. Rockhopper soon found an erection forming from the titillating contents of his reverie. 

As he made his way to the captain’s quarters alone, Yarr stopped him in such a way that questioned what he was doing. Rockhopper gave the usual excuse, “Captain’s work. Sorry, little guy.” He then made his way over to his place of work, leaving Yarr behind him in yet another state of confusion, for Yarr didn’t understand what Rockhopper always did in his quarters alone.

Rockhopper then acted upon his feelings as they saw fit, even if they would only satisfy his desires for a small while. Amidst the act, however, a stranger appeared before Rockhopper’s door. Rockhopper could barely hear the fellow outside, talking to Yarr in a somewhat concerned voice. Rockhopper stopped to hear better, but as he did, the door was knocked down by the unfamiliar fellow.

The fellow then proceeded into the room for a second to become recognizable. It was Gary the Gadget Guy, holding a device of some kind that presumably knocked down the door for him. Rockhopper had known Gary for a while but had never been particularly close with him. Simple acquaintances, the current situation left both parties frozen in place as they thought of what they should do next.

Rockhopper’s dick was out, erect and inflamed, making it clear that it had been recently used.

However, as Rockhopper was caught in the middle of a fantasy, the mysterious man in his dream was quickly filled in by the unexpected visitor Gary. Rockhopper then finished involuntarily, making a mess in front of his guest.

Neither penguin made a move, as they couldn’t possibly think of anything else except the hot mess Rockhopper had just made in front of himself and Gary.


	2. Gary the Gadget Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary had always felt this way.  
> Openly, to himself, and never to anyone else.
> 
> Gay is in his name, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I wanted to finish this.

Gary the Gadget was a simple fellow, born of simple heritage and taught nothing other than morals and science. Inventions were his lifeblood, his existence, his passion, and his companions. They soothed his mind and became his everything. Gadgets, gadgets, and more gadgets flooded his mind and dreams. Solidarity haunted his existence, doomed to make gadgets and live stoically until he dies. This isn't what he wanted, this isn't what he deserved. 

The Penis, the male genitalia. No greater evil inhabited existence than that of lust, mostly because everyone lusts. The most devout priests and the most rotten criminals all share lust and all exhume it. Gary the Gadget Guy was no different. Gary lusted heavily for a companion, for a lover, for someone to appease his everything. He wanted control over someone else. He felt so passionately that he NEEDED a lover, someone who could be there. All he had was inventions and himself.

No worse time to lust for man's sacred fruit was when Gary got an EPF transmission. "Gary: Rockhopper is docking at Club Penguin in just a few minutes time. Please see to that he makes it safely to the EPF headquarters. More information will follow."

"Rockhopper?" Gary questioned. "Why him of all people?" Gary, of course, would've known why Rockhopper needed to be at the EPF headquarters if he had listened to the transmission he got last night. However, he was so down in anchovy pizza and coffee last night that any amount of information went straight through him. He couldn't handle himself on those lonely nights that the indulgence of gluttony and pain barely got him through his suffering.

"Any penguin would do," he would claim to himself day after day, but he only really had one in mind: Rockhopper. The red to his blue, the pirate to his scientist, the adventurous to his nothingness. He really really really liked Rockhopper. "But he's a penguin of the seas and I'm only but of the land," he would tell himself over and over. Rockhopper wasn't gay anyway. No way that suave, handsome, wonderful penguin could feel like I do.

"I might go see to his arrival." Gary brought his multi-purpose tool, GPS, and cellphone; the essentials to any minor mission like this. "This, of course, is a minor mission," he said solemnly.

Waddling along to the Migrator, Gary saw something peculiar. The Migrator was coming in to dock, but Rockhopper wasn't at the helm. In fact, no one was at the helm. It was barreling towards Club Penguin! Gary immediately pulled out his multi-purpose tool and hoped that somehow the blocking function could block this entire ship.

The ship struck the island, but Gary's device managed to slow down its impact. It barely cracked the ice. The island was safe.

"Now Rockhopper better have a good explanation for this!" Gary yelled as he climbed onto the Migrator. He did see Yarr, impatiently waiting in front of the Captain's Quarters. "Hey little guy, where is Rockhopper?" Gary asked, quite concerned over this entire experience. Yarr then motioned towards the door, and Gary tried the doorknob. Locked. This is quite unusual, especially for Rockhopper.

Gary then thought that this might be the efforts of an opposing pirate, and immediately pulled out his multi-purpose tool. The knocking function made quick work of the door as Gary slowly entered the room, cautious of invaders.

He then saw what he could only dream of. Rockhopper, jacking off, looking as handsome as ever. He immediately stopped, but not in time. A hot mess was made over the floors. Gary had never been more aroused.

Neither penguin made a move, as they couldn’t possibly think of anything else except the hot mess Rockhopper had just made in front of himself and Gary.


End file.
